


Devotion

by RedRoseCarnage



Series: Suehiro's life [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Rape/Non-con, twisted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseCarnage/pseuds/RedRoseCarnage
Summary: Suehiro feels lost after his dad left them,so now he goes to the only person he can rely on : his mom's friend and neighbour,Hideaki.Hideaki is manipulative and knows exactly what to say to Suehiro to make him do whatever he wants. And the inoccent child believed it all...





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that contains heavy subjects as previously stated in the tags. If you don't like,don't read : it's as simple as that. 
> 
> Enjoy the story and leave a feedback!

It wasn't supposed to be like this.And Suehiro knew it.  
He knew,from the very first time Hideaki kissed him,touched him when he was still a child,that  
going there always meant something else,something between the lines,something unsaid that both  
could understand.  
He knew,as he laid down on that bed,that it was his fault. This was happening because of him,  
because he wanted it. 

Afterall,did he ever fight against Hideaki,against his soft  
and firm hands that caressed his thighs? Didn't he consent to everything?  
Didn't he accept every and all of those wet and dirty kisses that seemed to take the life out of  
him? Those sloppy kisses he knew well,when Hideaki would press his lips against the child's,  
gently pushing his tongue in and twisting it over and over again,some of the times covering up  
Suehiro's moans. 

Moans that,until then,only knew pleasure by Hideaki's mouth and now would be exposed to different  
types of pleasure. Ones he enjoyed most and,if things went fine,so would Suehiro.

Suehiro never thought about being in this situation,especially with an adult. But Hideaki was  
not a simple adult,no,he was more than that. He was a friend,a confident,his fatherly figure  
after his own dad left. So,it wouldn't be weird to give him something as special as that,right?  
Afterall,he'd been taking such good care of Suehiro,always being kind and patient and sweet.

Even in the bedroom,when Suehiro was shaking from being nervous,he was the one who calmed him  
down. He was the one who told him to relax and breathe. He made sure to go slow,so Suehiro  
wouldn't yell. Which proved to be useless,since not even the whole tip managed to get in even  
though he forced his way in a couple of times,telling Suehiro to just keep up with it a little  
longer,it'd be over soon. He just wanted to reach deeper,to actually feel some pleasure.  
But he had to stop;Suehiro was a mess,couldn't even speak properly,was just mumbling 'stooop...'

After that,silence took over the place,almost completely erasing the existence that anything  
sexual had took part before. Hideaki was out in the veranda,smoking;the only thing that didn't  
dissapoint him that day. The sound that broke the torturous silence and brought Hideaki back from  
his daydreams were whimpers,child-like whimpers coming from inside.

As Suehiro laid curled up on the blood stained sheets,crying like the child he was,he realized  
it. He didn't want that,he thought he did but he didn't. It wasn't supposed to be like this...


End file.
